Rocking His World
by BeriForeverFan
Summary: SEQUEL! To Rocking Her World! Maka comes back after 7 years with Kylie, she hopes to start a successful dance studio but with a recording studio right next door that often occupies a familiar boy band, love and war breaks loose. Hope you enjoy! Don't own anything but the plot line! Rated T just to be safe!
1. Welcome Back Death City

OH MY SHINIGAMI IT'S HERE! I just want to say how excited I am for this and if you haven't read Rocking Her World please read it!

Don't own nothin, just the plot!

Enjoy!

~Schnooginze (My daddy calls me that)

* * *

I walked into Death City, the place where I had the best and worst times of my life.

I am 25 and haven't been in this city for 7 years, I went to dance school and tried to forget what happened, that didn't work or I wouldn't be here. I am here to start a dance studio, Kylie still travels with me and she is now 15. Man has she grown up, she is going to be a teacher at the studio. Her long red hair traveled down her back with blue tips and freckles very visible on her face, she wore lime green and black harem pants with a black halter tank top that had green rhinestones on it that formed the word DANCE! I wore white baggy sweats with a blue sports bra and a white flowy tank with blue sequins on it.

We both wore superas that matched accordingly to our outfits.

Dance bags rested on our shoulders and we each have a large suitcase.

Kylie was now taller than me by 4 inches and I must say I liked it better when she was a little shrimp.

We already had the space for the dance studio it was a 3 floor building the top floor was living space for Kylie and me, then the other 2 floors were renovated to fit 2 large dance studios each floor.

The only concern was the recording studio next door and I had a gut feeling that it would belong to none other than Soul Eater Evans and the boy band that was still popular.

I mean, how does that happen?!

The bus dropped us off a block from the studio and I sighed, everything we owned was shipped there last week and I asked Tsubaki, who I still talked to, to put them in the apartment.

"Ooh I am so excited, huh mom!" Kylie says. 2 years after I had spent with her she had started to call me mom. People often looked at me wide eyed when they figure that we are only 10 years apart, and I tell them I adopted her.

"Yes I am!" I say as we approach the studio. It was called Give Me A Reason 2 Dance! dance studio, on the studio window painted in green and black was the name.

Kylie grabs the keys from my hand and runs up to the door quickly running into the lobby of the dance studio, she giggles and a big smile is plastered on her face.

"Oh wow mom! It is so big!" She says. When you walk in the door you see a water only vending machine and a front desk and behind that there is a small back room we will use for keeping dancewear for the small shop inside the studio. To the side of the front desk is a small waiting area and to studio doors labeled 1 and 2. down the hallway from the studios there is a cleaning closet, stairs, and the dressing room for ages 13 and up.

On the other side of the pro shop there is 2 bathrooms and the dressing rooms for 12 and under.

"Well lets get stuff un-packed upstairs, dinner, then setup for tomorrows big open house auditions!" I say clapping my hands and heading upstairs.

In the living area we have two bedrooms, one bathroom with 2 sinks, a shower, and a toilet. In between the two bedrooms was a living room that had a large window on the wall. Across from that was the modern kitchen. My room was emerald green, Kylie's was purple, the bathroom was sea foam green, and the kitchen/living room was brown. Furniture was all set up and a few paintings hung on the walls all that was left was putting our belongings in places and adding a few special touches.

After unpacking I made salads and rice. We ate at the glass table making idle chatter about the excitement of tomorrow, I mean it was all happening so fast.

"So from 9-12 I will be taking the little kids and you will be taking kids 7-12. Then from 1-3 I will be taking kids 14-18 and you 11-13 for company and then any recital girls...or boys will be signed up at 5 p.m." I say and Kylie nods her head.

"Good now I need you to sweep and wipe the mirrors upstairs and vaccum and I will do the downstairs, then we will each tackle a bathroom and dressing room. Then while you stock the pro shop I will put up decor and get the sign ready." I say.

"Sounds great!" She says getting up and putting her dirty dishes in the sink before slipping on a sweatshirt and headed to the second level.

I finish up what I was eating then re-put my hair up and grabbed my phone before heading to the first level.

The basic cleaning was easy and the bathrooms weren't very dirty so we had finished our main jobs in less than a hour. I went to the small room behind the front desk and grabbed little green decorations to put on the boring black walls in the lobby and then little quotes to put on the plain lime green walls in the studios. On the largest wall in the lobby I put a large stick on thingy that spelled out the phrase, "Dance with life, Dance with love, Dance with conviction." After throwing some matching pillows on the couches and making sure the speakers were hooked up properly Kylie and I went into studio one and decided to break the floor in a little. We danced to Raise Your Glass by P!nk!

"Okay Kylie I think it is time to hit the sack!" I say after taking a long gulp of my water.

"Yeah we have a long day tomorrow!" She says picking up her phone and checking the time.

* * *

Well whatt do ya'all think!?

Hope you enjoyed!

Sorry if this whole chapter is about Maka, next chp. I plan on having everyone!

R&R

Toodles

Izzy


	2. 7 years since I have seen your face

Okay I know bad me for not updating P.A.A.P but this story is major word vomit right now, so ya ENJOY!

Don't own Soul Eater *tear *tear

Enjoy!

Izzy

* * *

Liz and I were currently trying to pull our 2 little 3 year olds hair into nice neat tight buns, and trust me they had a lot of hair. Patty was out with Liz's husband Kid getting stuff for lunch after auditions for a new dance studio, we wouldn't have to change studios if Liz didn't get into a fight with another mom last week. Lucky enough it was right next to the boys recording studio! BlackStar was out with Kevin, my Maddie's little twin brother getting a camera because BlackStar broke the last one. I finished pulling Maddie's blue hair into a perfect bun. Maddie had my skin and eyes, not to mention height, while she had BlackStar's energy and hair. Kevin had my hair and eyes but BlackStar's skin color. He was a bit more mellow.

"Uncle Soul!" Liz's daughter brown haired daughter ran up to Soul as he walked in the door. Bethany Liz's daughter had her mother's hair and height with Kid's eyes and perfectionist personality, though nothing to crazy.

"Hi guys, so I hear today is a big day, so I bought you little headbands that match the color of the studio!" He says handing them one green rhinestone headbands.

"Where did you get them?" Liz asks.

"The studio, I was walking to my bike when a red head chick was selling them outside the studio!" Soul says.

"Now Maddie what do you say?" I say.

"Thank you UNCLE SOUL!" She says wrapping her small arms around his legs.

"Do you know who owns the studio Liz?" I ask.

"No, I guess we will find out when we get there." She says.

Both of our daughters where dressed in black shorts with three white stripes on the right side courtesy of Kid.

They both wore green crop tops (sports bras) as we call them, better than having a three year old call it a bra. Then over it the wore black lace half tops. They both had tan tights and Uggs on. They would change into Jazz, Ballet, Hip hop, and lyrical shoes at the auditions.

Next Kid arrives with Patty and they have 3 bags of food in their hands. "Patty go get the basket and prepare food please." Kid says and Patty salutes him.

Patty is still very childish but aside from her job performing at a bar doing either hip hop or rap battles we found out she is an amazing cook.

Kid walks in and as he looks at Bethany and Maddie his eyes sparkle.

"So beautiful, once BlackStar comes back with the camera we must take picture." Kid says clapping his hands together.

"Yahoo!" BlackStar yells bursting in the room with a bag and Kevin in his arms.

"Hi Honey!" I say getting up and kissing their cheeks.

"Kevin!" Maddie yells.

"Maddie!" Kevin yells jumping out of BlackStar's arms and hugging his sister.

"Aw how sweet!" I say patting their heads.

We take pictures with the girls and then one with the girls and Kevin before leaving. Soul goes on his motorcycle and the other guys go in Kids convertible with a shinigami skull on it. We girls go in Liz's BMW with the dance bags in the back under the girls feet.

We arrive in less than 30 minutes and when we walk in there are 8 other girls trying to get in the 3 slots for kids 3-6 in company. Before the girls put their bags in the dressing rooms they go say there goodbyes to the guys because they aren't going to sit in here for three hours, they are going to play a game of basketball a for a little while.

"Bethany, I know you and Maddie are better dancers than any of those girls in that room, remember how symmetrical you are and remember that you family loves you!" Kid says kissing both her cheeks then he kisses both of Maddie's cheeks.

Soul goes up next, "Both of you come here!" He says hugging them, then he each takes one of their hands in his, "I know what you can do, go in there and do what you do best!" He says before joining Kid.

"Now Maddie, Kevin and I are rooting for the both of you, don't disappoint me. I love you two so much and you know that. I have faith in you!" He says kissing each of their foreheads and Kevin follows his father's actions.

The boys exit the room and Liz and I kneel in front of our daughters.

"Remember who you are, who you want to be, where you are, and where you want to be." We chant and we go put their bags away and they grab all the shoes they will need.

"Mommy I am afraid." Maddie says.

"A good friend of mine once said, "People need fear to survive, we experience it so we can grow stronger." At the very end a voice joins in with mine and I look up to be met by green eyes.

"Maka!" I yell hopping up and pulling her in a hug, Liz joins in and by the end Maddie and Bethany join in.

"Why are we hugging!" Bethany says.

"Girls this is my friend Maka!" I say.

"Yep and I own the studio!" Maka says.

"Mom!" An older girl calls and Maka turns her head to face a red head with freckles.

"Yes, take the older girls upstair and I will introduce you to Tsubaki and Liz later!" She says.

"Wait Tsubaki, Liz!? I know you, remember me Kylie!" Kylie says.

"Oh I knew Maka didn't give birth!" Liz says and we laugh.

"We can catch up later you have work to do!" Maka says shooing Kylie off.

Maka takes the girls into studio 2 and starts to warm up with them.

They start with ballet bar exercises and across the floor. Then they change from ballet shoes to lyrical shoes and they learn a small lyrical to Too Close by Alex Clare. It was such a good dance. After showing Maka their calypsos, knee drops, and illusions they are asked to put their jazz shoes on. It is the final hour of auditions when the boys comes in. Maka asks each of the girls to freestyle to Blow, Maka's famous solo song.

"Is that Maka!" Soul says.

"Yep." I say and he looks at her in disbelief.

Maddie and Bethany ask Maka if they can freestyle a duet to Blow and she agrees letting them have center floor before turning the up beat music on. Soul stares intently at the dance and half way through he closes his eye, I watch Maka jerk her head up and she clutches it as Maddie and Bethany finish.

They run up to her and they ask if she is okay and she nods. Kid hits Soul on the head and his eyes snap open.

"Good job you gave Maka quite the scare." Kid says sarcastically.

Soul doesn't say anything and starts to watch Maka give the kids a hip hop combo. They end auditions with any acro tricks, Maddie and Bethany do so partner tricks and some...well a lot of solo tricks, from handsprings, flips, walkovers, chin stands, ariels, walking on their hands, over splits, kneeling cartwheel, and so on.

They come out of the room and we all give them hugs and exchange congrats, then we get ready to go to lunch.

"Maka want to come to lunch with us, the next auditions are at 1 right?" Liz asks.  
"Sure, Kylie watch to see if any early kids come, I will be back in 45 minutes!" Maka yells.

"But Mom!" Kylie yells.

"No buts now here take 10 bucks, I got to go!" Maka says handing Kylie a crisp green 10 dollar bill.

She grabs her bag and we all walk out the door.

"Hey Maka, there is now room in and of the other cars you can go with Soul!" Liz say smiling deviously.

"Really because you have one open seat and Kid has two!" Maka says bluntly.

"What I can't hear you!" Liz says as she runs in her car, I follow and we speed off.

* * *

"Kid can I ride w..." I am cut off because Kid drives away with BlackStar and Tsubaki's son Kevin.

"Hop on!" Soul says and I hesitantly get on gripping the seat of the bike, I forgot how fast Soul drives because when he speeds off I scream and grip his waist.

He seams, a lot thinner than he used to be, and usually people don't notice this kind of stuff but it was very noticeable. What exactly happened when I left Death City?

* * *

Ta-da!

Hope you Enjoyed!

Does it bother/confuse you when I don't directly put a POV in, because Elise was calling me a stupid idiot for not including it.

R&R

Toodles

~Izzy


	3. When I was your man

Okay I have an extremely unhealthy obsession with Resonance and Black Papermoon, the are such friggin amazing songs!

Don't own Soul Eater

Enjoy!

Izzy

* * *

Soul didn't eat or say anything to me the whole lunch break, though he did talk to the others.

"Soul are you sure you don't want to eat!" Tsubaki says.

"I have just stopped offering by this point. I know that if he is hungry he will eat on his own." Liz says, that statement sure got me puzzled.

"Tsubaki can you take me back to the studio, I have to talk to you." I say picking up my bag and standing up.

"Okay. I will be back." Tsubaki says getting up and walking towards me.

"Hey Maka can you get my carmex from my left pocket on my bike." Soul says, of all the things to say to me after like 7 years he says that.

"Sure." I mutter and run over to his bike, out of everyone's sight.

I accidently open the right pocket and something pink catches my eye, I move a sports magazine to reveal a pair of pointe shoes, my first pair of pointe shoes. I snatch them and tell Tsubaki to hold onto them while I quickly grab the carmex from the other pocket it and run over to the group giving it to Soul.

"Maka I think you should put the shoes back, he would shit a brick if he saw them gone." Tsubaki says.

"No, they are mine anyway." I say grabbing the shoes and stuffing them in my bag before getting in Liz's BMW.

"So, what really happened when I left." I ask.

"Maka, that is a depressing topic and I think if you want to know the story you will have to ask Soul yourself." Tsubaki says and I pout. We arrive at the studio and I hop out of the car getting ready for the rest of my long day. Auditions went great, now I just have a big stack of papers to go through with Kylie later tonight after recital sign up. I text Liz, Tsubaki, and Patty.

"Hey I need a hip hop teacher (Patty), Lyrical teacher (Tsubaki), and a Tap teacher (Liz), Kylie does all the little kids and acro, I do pointe and jazz, would you mind becoming teachers. ~Maka"

They quickly responded with yes's and I was excited for class's to start next week. I take Soul's...I mean MY pointe shoes and hang them and a few other pairs in the window for display.

At about 1 in the morning Kylie and I had the list finalized for the company, there were 3 divisons Black, Green, and White.

Black ages 3-7

Maddie Star

Bethany Thompson

Cady Kohler

Green 8-12

Katy Hatt

Brooke Larson

Abby Miller

Winnie Smith

Jessica Zacker

White 13-17

Carly Lucas

Kenna Potter

Brianna Hagenson

Reagan Fritts

Jaidith Pick

I sighed before printing the list so that I could post it outside the studio tomorrow, and with that I went upstairs and I hit the sack.

* * *

I woke up in Maka and I's old apartment only to here Maddie, Kevin, and Bethany messing around in the kitchen, I promised to watch them overnight.

Maka's room was a guest room but her dance studio was locked up, everything perfectly placed and untouched. The little ones have asked to go in on various occasions but access was denied, there is even a sign on the door that says that.

I quickly get dressed and make some fruit plates and toast for the kids. I would walk to the studio to see if they made it and hand them over to their mothers there. I nibbled on a cheese stick knowing I need to eat more but set the half eaten cheese stick down and getting my shoes on. After helping everyone else with their shoes we headed out the door. Bethany and Maddie danced in front of me while I held Kevin on my hip.

"Slow down guys!" I chuckle but it is no use.

"You know what Souly!" Kevin says to me, poking me in the cheek during the process.

"What Kevin?" I say.

"Someday I am going to have a motorcycle like you! VROOM VROOM!" He says.

"I think you mother would have a heart attack, your father I think he wouldn't care." Soul says.

"Heart attack? Mommy says that is what you look like every time you see Miss Maka!" I blush at the three year olds statement but I shrug it off.

We neared the studio and I noticed something hanging from the window, Maka's first pair of pointe shoes, how did she!" I stared at the in a stance before I knew it Kevin was screaming in my ear, "DUDE WHAT YOU WOOKING AT!?"

"Oh um nothing, girls did you make it!?" I ask.

"Yes!"

"Good Job, well I promised to record something with Stein, I have to go." I say setting Kevin down and walking next door.

"Hello Soul." Stein says. I greet him with a small smile before heading into the studio.

"Kid, you got this one on your own?" Stein asks.,

"Yes!" I yell through the door as I set up what I would need.

Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name  
And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh

Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.

My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes  
It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh

Too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.

Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know  
I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours when he has the chance  
Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!  
Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!

Singing the song makes me remember Maka and the pointe shoes, I frown and stop the recording, burying my face in my hands.

I come out of the room and I walk up to Stein.

"Done." I say.

"Good, can you sing that for a News Station in 2 days at 9 a.m?"

"..."

"Good." Stein says without letting me finish.

* * *

The end FOR NOW!  
Hope you Enjoyed!

R&R

Toodles

~Izzy


	4. Do You Really Want to Know What Happened

Okay I really should update P.A.A.P bbbbbuuuuttttt I don't wanna! *pouty face

Don't own Soul Eater or the music I use in this

Enjoy!

Izzy

* * *

"Soul on Sunday we are going to the fair, we will leave at 1 can you make for brunch and then we will leave." Tsubaki asks over the phone, I sit with Liz on the couch at Tsubaki's house waiting for Kylie to come back with the kids from the park.

"Oh, well that is awesome, we will be watching. Okay bye!" Tsubaki chirps before hanging up the phone and setting it down on their mahogany table.

"Why won't Soul be able to make it to brunch?" Liz asks.

"He has a TV appearance on the Good Morning Death City show at 9, and yes we will be watching him." Tsubaki says and I thump my head on the couch arm rest. Liz pats my back and I sigh.

"I want to know, Tsubaki why can't you tell me!" I whine.

"It was ugly times, the press got in and screwed everything up and Soul...I can't I am sorry you really need to talk to him yourself."

"Aren't you excited to start classes next week!" Liz says trying to change the subject.

"Yeah the younger girls dance 6 days a week for 1 and a half hours each, not including the 1 recital class they are taking." I say.

"Cool." Liz says and I get up.

"Where are you going?" Tsubaki asks with concerns.

"I have to vent Maka Albarn style. Anyway I need the money." I say.

"Hell no you are not going back to that!" Liz says.

"I already agreed to be there by 8 tonight, you can't stop me." I fight back.

"Fine. I am going with you, Patty is too." Liz says quietly.

"Does Kylie know?" Tsubaki asks.

"Yes, we did a few times when we were at dance school." Then I leave slamming the doors shut.

I sighed letting a few tears escape my eyes, I didn't want to do this. But I had to.

* * *

"Hey Kid, Patty and I are going out with Tsubaki and Maka tonight." I say to my husband.

"Where are you going?" He asks and I freeze.

"Umm...p-places." I stutter quickly running out of the room grabbing my old beat up bag saved only if this occasion would come up.

"Liz!" I hear Kid call but I grab my keys and Patty's hand and I run out the door race towards the dance studio.

When I get there I change into red spandex shorts and a black sports bra, I put bandages around my knuckles, feet, knees, and elbows. Tsubaki comes in and gets dressed too, it took a bit of convincing but it worked.

We all matched and we through on sweatpants, and sweatshirts before walking out the door. Even though it was night, sunglasses rested on our faces.

"You got the mouth guards?" Tsubaki asks Maka.

"Yeah I got them, man I never thought I would have to do this again." Maka sighs.

"Yeah." Patty agrees.

"Ah girls, welcome back." A familiar voice says and we mutter hellos and crap.

"How is my favorite Brooklyn Devil." Dan says grabbing my butt, I twirl around smacking him in the face, he smacks me across the cheek and I run inside. I hated this place, where woman were put in fights like dogs. We never killed anyone but we had 6 minutes in the ring and whoever came out in best condition won.

The smell of cheap cologne filled my nose and I gag.

We finished getting ready and put our mouth guards in.

"Okay gentlemen, we have old time fighters, The Brooklyn Devil Elizabeth Thompson fighting against Pointe Princess Maka Albarn!" The announcer yells, Maka and I are released from the cages we were held in and we start the fight. I catch a glimpse of Patty's face and tears brim her now dull eyes.

While I am caught off guard Maka throws a kick at my stomach and I fall to the ground, I quickly grab Maka's ankles and slam her on the ground as I hop back up to my feet. Maka gets up and I try to kick her but she grabs my leg holding me in place as she kicks me in the face, her back is turned to me and I try grabbing her but she flips over me landing on my shoulders and pounding me into the ground. The fight soon ends and Maka leaves with a few bruised ribs, a swollen right cheek and a large bruise on her stomach. I leave with bruises up and down my back, a bruise on my face from where Maka kicked me and a broken rib. I lost. Maka is handed $1000 and she walks out into the changing room.

"Oh a bit rusty are we ladies!" I hear Dan yell and I cringe at his ugly voice. Patty and Tsubaki where next and as gentle as Tsubaki was she often did win. They defiantly were stronger fighters.

"Good fight Maka!" I wheeze.

"Oh my Kid better not find out about that rib." Maka says putting makeup on her injuries. I take some makeup applying it all over my bruises. I pop a few pain killers in my mouth and swallow them. After that Maka wraps up my broken rib and we get changed.

Tsubaki and Patty come in looking worse than we did, Patty loosely held 1 grand in her hand and I took it placing it in her bag. Maka attended to Tsubaki while I took care of Patty.

"Liz, I never wanted to have to go back to this, it-it reminds me of Brooklyn." Patty cries into my chest and I stroke her head. Over the years living with Patty and Kid I know how to comfort them, Patty is usually just me petting her head, when I first met Kid that is how I comforted him but it never worked, it was more on the lines of words of encouragement. I finish up Patty's injuries and she gets changed before we head the hell out of there.

* * *

I woke up the next day and found Kylie sprawled put on the couch.

"Kylie get up we are going to meet the gang for brunch." I say.

"One minute, damn those kids tire me out...hey what happened to you!?" Kylie asks.

"Had to make cash so the girls and I went and fought, got 2 grand." I say.

"Not bad, don't forget to put makeup on that." Kylie says before I go to get changed.

I walk into my room and put on mint green floor pants with a peach jumper and an ivory scarf. I head to the bathroom and put make up on before putting my hair in 2 pigtails.

I slip on a pair of white toms before getting out the taffy apple salad I made for brunch.

Kylie comes out a little while later in boyfriend style jeans and a loose white tank top and her hair is up in a pin-up style. She has gladiator sandals on and a red and white polka dot phone case on her iPhone that matches the color of the bandanna in her hair.

She brings the chocolate covered strawberries she made in a Tupperware container and we head out the door to a sunny day in Death City.

Arriving at Kid and Liz's mansion 20 minutes later I knocked on the door 8 times not to annoy Kid.

"Oh hello Ladies." Kid says opening the door.

"Hello Kid." I say.

"You hair is looking symmetrical as always, Kylie you should be ashamed." Kid says with a huff.

"Whatever Kid." Kylie says.

We put our stuff down in the kitchen and Tsubaki says,

"Sh he is starting." We all plop down on 88x88 8 section couch. (88 inches not feet)

"This is Soul Evans from the famous boy band singing the song, When I was Your Man." A lady says and Soul is sitting on a piano bench in a red shirt and nice jeans.

Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name  
And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh

Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.

My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes  
It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh

Too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.

Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know  
I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours when he has the chance  
Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!  
Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!

Memories of living our last days together flashed though my mind and I know who the song is directed to. Me.

Tears tempt to fall but I brush them away so that my bruises wouldn't be exposed.

"Wow that was beautiful Soul, now was that song directed to anyone in particular?" The lady on the TV screen asks.

"No." He says, the news turns to another story. Suddenly a voice, a familiar voice pops in my head.

To Maka Albarn, Soul's voice says and my head is hit with a powerful headache.

"Damn Soul." Kid says.

"What?" I mutter.

"Nothing don't worry about it." Kid says helping me up and giving me a glass of water.

"Um Tsubaki I am not feeling good I am going to take a rain check today." I say.

"Okay Maka, Kylie will be home by 8 tonight." Tsubaki says before I leave.

I get home and scrub the makeup off my face and changed into black dance shorts and a black sports bra. I grabbed a water bottle and my Ipod before heading downstairs into studio 1.

After lacing my pointe shoes I put on the song River Flows In You by Yiruma and danced to it. I was wearing old pointe shoes and they hurt so bad, but the pain was almost pleasurable. I sense a presence near but I shrug it off. After that Lonely Road to Absolution comes on and I remember my audition for the Soul Eater contest. I contest, I turn off shuffle on my iPod and play the whole Dead Silence track. I give a small smile to the memories of the time I spent getting to know the boys, man has the time flown by. I am no longer 18.

I am alarmed by a shocked presence, I look down and I remember last nights event.

"Maka what the hell happened to you!" Soul says bursting the door open.

"Uh, nothing." I mutter.

"Looks like you have been jumped!" He says.

"Yeah and you look like a starved dog!" I fight back and Soul's eyes go wide. He walks towards me backing me up into a wall.

"You want to know what happened?!" He snaps and I nod my head.

* * *

Ahh I know I am mean!

Hope you Enjoyed!

R&R

Toodles

~Izzy


	5. Finally I am Home

Hello peoples, I know I should update P.A.A.P but I have no ideas and it is boring, I probably will end it soon.

Don't own Crap!

Enjoy

Izzy

* * *

"You want to know what happened?" Soul snapped.

"Yes." I say.

He took a small step back and sighed.

"When you left I went into your old home studio took your first pair of pointe shoes and held them as I cried for 3 days. Then BlackStar ripped me out of the room and locked it up, I went to never going outside, turning my phone off, cutting, drinking, I even did drugs a few times! My house looked like your dad's! No sluts though. Then the press got involved and it was ugly, rumors, mixed up stories, I tried killing myself but BlackStar saved me. That is why he is much more mature now, not totally mature but at the time we were in he realized that he had to grow up. I started to get better after that but I wouldn't eat much but a cheese stick every few days, I kept your pointe shoes in my bike bag on the right side and I waited for you to return! I see you took the shoes didn't you." Soul snaps the last sentence.

I am crying by now,

"I-I took th-e-m-m b-but-t I d-d-id-d-n't m-mean t-to open t-tha-t bag, s-sorry." I stutter, I slide down the wall and hold my face in my hands.

"It's okay, they are in a safe place." He says patting my back.

"Now tell me what happened to you." He says and I gulp.

I take his hand leading him upstairs so that no press could get in.

"Sit." I say.

"Okay." I breathe. "Back when it was just Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and me we needed money to dance, they paid a lot of it but we still had to pay rent, school, and all that other stuff. We didn't have that much time to get jobs so we needed something that took little time but could get you up to $500 dollars and we only did it about once every one or two weeks."

"What did you do and does it have to do with your bruises!" Soul exclaims.

"It was dog fights but with woman, we were shoved in a ring for 6 minutes and whoever came out in better condition was the winner. I went up against Liz the other night and I won. Patty and Tsubaki fought and Patty won, but they are far more hurt than Liz and me." I am sobbing by now and Soul looks at me in shock.

"This can't continue, you need to tell where and who, and I will get them arrested! I will give you all the money you need don't worry Maka!"

"No! They are a pack, there are a bunch of them, Kylie and I did one or two in Cali and they all know each other, they would be out for you if you pulled that!" I say into his chest.

"Okay, just don't go back there." Soul says petting my hair slowly.

"I already have another date scheduled, just Liz and me. Feel free to come, but you have to go in disguise." I say looking into his crimson eyes.

"When." He says.

"2 days at 10 p.m" I reply sadly.

* * *

The night before Liz and I's fight, the girls and I decided to have a girl night and dance all night like we used to.

Kylie was stuck with the kids upstairs in studio 3, though I don't think she minded at all because she loved them.

We had our sleeping bags setup in the corner of the room and we had the rest of the room to chill and dance in.

"So Liz what are the guys doing tonight?" I ask.

"Why do you want to know? Got your eye on a certain red eyed boy?" She says teasingly and I blush like a tomato.

"No, I just want to make sure they are occupied enough that they won't pull any funny business tonight." I reply in a pout.

"Okay, okay. They are recording something, or so they say." Liz says holding her hands up.

"Well what are we waiting for lets get stretched and dance!" Patty cheers and turns on Scream and Shout for us to stretch to. (I stretch to that song in ballet, yeah I have a crazy ballet class!)

* * *

"Yo guys we going to spy on the girls tonight!" BlackStar plots, there will always be things about BlackStar that will never change.

"What do you think Star?" I say.

"Yes!" He say.

"Exactly!" I say flashing him a grin.

"Kid do you have the spare key Maka gave Liz?" I ask Kid and he nods holding it up. We change into black v-necks and black skinny jeans with black vans and sunglasses on.

We head out the door and sneak into the dance studio next door, BlackStar whispers some assassin rules as we approach the one way mirror/ windows of studio 1. We could see them but they couldn't see us.

"For old times sake!" Liz says before pressing play and Blow starts up in the speakers. Maka moves to the music just the way she did when we were teenagers. She is missing something though, it seems fake, the smile, the upbeat movements, frustration flashed through her eyes as she stopped dancing placing her hands on her head and crouching down to the floor.

"What's wrong Maka?" Tsubaki says.

"I...I forgot the rest!" Maka says as tears sprout from her olive green eyes.

"Oh Maka it is okay!" Liz coos.

"No it isn't...I...I never thought I would forget it." Maka said.

"Well try again, dance from your heart, forget all the stress in your life." Patty says and I am shocked, that is the most deep thing Patty has ever said.

Liz turns off the lights and leaves only the one in the middle on, she presses play on her ipod and Maka starts again. Maka turns to face us and she stops again and jumps a little.

"What wrong Maka?" Liz says and she points to us.

"Oh! Damn you idiots!" Patty yells.

"I thought they couldn't see us!" I say.

"Seriously some things just don't change do they?" Liz says once all the girls were out of the room, they glared at us.

"I thought these were one sided mirrors!" BlackStar says throwing his hands up in the air.

"Only when the lights are one, you can see right through them when they are turned off." Maka says huffing.

"Well I guess there is no stopping you, you can come in." Liz says and we happily sit on the sleeping bags in the corner.

"Maka start again." I say looking at her and she nods.

"You sure you want to do this?" Liz asks and Maka nods.

* * *

_Do it just like you did for the first time Soul saw._

The music started and I threw a smile on my face, but it wasn't real, I didn't feel it. Life was just too depressing.

"Liz I can't do it!" I cry.

"Let's try something else then." Liz says putting the iPod on shuffle and Marry You by Bruno Mars came on, I always imagined it as a duet not a solo.

_You want to do a duet huh? _

It was the voice in my head again and Soul motioned Liz to restart the song as he stood up.

He comes up to me and whispers in my ear,

"I hope I can still remember those dance lessons." The song starts.

I smile, a real smile. I haven't seen Soul in a long time and I remember the days on the bus when we would sit on the top at night. He picks me up at the waist and lays me on his shoulders while spinning me around.(1) We end, our faces dangerously close to each other.

"Wow that was great! But lets play seven minutes in heaven, Kid and Big Sis you first!" Patty yells dragging the couple out of the room and shoving them into the storage closet.

"I better not hear talking, only making out!" Patty says before she heads into the room.

"Well Maka, might I say you are as skinny as I remembered! Have you gotten your period yet!?" Soul asks and I blush a bright red.

"Yes I am 25 for deaths sake! I only get it every four months." I say.

"Okay, okay, Liz and Tsubaki got theirs when they were preggs!" Patty cheers.

"Well Patty what about you?" Maka says.

"Got mine after I started to eat meat! Did you know Liz and Tsubaki would get giant cravings when they were pregnant and they ate chocolate and friend chicken all the time!" Patty giggles rolling around on the floor.

"Hahahaahahahahahhaahahhah yeah I swear we weren't going to have any money for the baby!" BlackStar laughs and we all join in.

"So funny Star!" Tsubaki says sarcastically.

"How did you get so thin again?" Maka asks.

"I worked out a lot! Lord Death was always asking to babysit them and I said okay as long as Stein didn't get to them!" She laughs when Kid and Liz comes back in, there faces bright red.

Patty runs up to Liz and inspects her neck.

"Wow you got quite a few hickeys sis! I wouldn't be surprised if you came our pregnant!" Patty laughs.

Finally I am home.

* * *

I am soooooo sorry for not updating but I have been going through a lot of shit with my dad moving and crap, so I have been really depressed and there was no internet at my dad's house until today. I have my ideas for P.A.A.P so I will have that up later!

(1) I am sorry for rushing the dance part but I had like no ideas!

Hope you enjoyed!

R&R

Toodles

Izzy


	6. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Hello guys, you might know that I have ended P.A.A.P and will be working on another story!

#1 This might be an OC story, vote below if you think it should be.

#2 If it is an OC story I will have a contest for it

Okay now to the plot. This is a Meister/Weapon Story!

Death City Rollers, artistic skaters and woman's roller derby girls are shocked when seeing the male workers skating on their rink, right before their practice. They weren't skaters!? They were workers. Workers strictly. Love and war between these to genders starts hell in the rink. Will the boys get their own roller derby team like they always wanted, or not. And what boy and girl are keeping a secret from the rest of the group?!

I need ten girls and ten boys if this becomes OC. I will come up with the adults by myself though, if need be. Or you can if you want.

Positions in Roller Derby are...

Three Blockers (Defense)

One Pivot (Last line of Defense) This person has a helmet with a cover that has stripes on it

One Jammer (The scorer.) This person has a a helmet with a cover bearing 2 stars

Can have up to 5 people on the rink at a time.

Bout play of 2, 30 minute periods

The jammer scores points when it makes it through the pack (opposing team) and laps around. The pack will try to block her but and violations will result in being moved to penalty box. In order to make a point the Jammer must make it through the pack one time without scoring though.

The Whip is a move the defense on the jammer's team use to help her get through the pack, they grab her hand and swing her forward, giving her more momentum.

Toodles

Izzy


	7. I have waited 7 years!

Hey I am really sorry for not updating in such a long time I have started an OC story and it is taking the life out of me. Some people thought I ended this story and that is not true, this story is very much still active and will be for quite a while.

Don't Own Soul Eater ;_;

Enjoy!

Izzy

* * *

Even though the night wore on Patty thought the party was just getting started.

"Let's play Are you Nervous? I dib Ma-" Patty stopped her rant, she dropped to the floor and looked at the floor.

"Whats wrong sis?" Liz asks.

"I-I am hungry." Patty pouts.

"That's okay Patty, just go upstairs and get something to eat." I say calmly and Patty returns to her normal self skipping upstairs.

"Well are we going to do the game!? If so I am taking Liz upstairs to studio 4, because 4 is half of 8 and 8 is symmetrical." Kid says dragging a blushing Liz out the door.

"Can she not get preggs tonight, she has to teach tap and that isn't exactly easy when you are pregnant." Tsubaki says face palming herself.

"Well Tsubaki I am taking you to studio 2, and I won't get you pregnant!" BlackStar says pointing to the ceiling and then giving Tsubaki a thumbs up.

"I am nervous now!" Tsubaki groans as she follows the blueberry out the door, how did she manage to marry that kid!

"Now it is just you and me!" Soul says smirking at me and I look away.

"No, we are not playing that stupid game." I say crossing my arms over my small chest.

"Awww! Please!" Soul begs and I shake my head.

"The closest you are getting to me is dancing only." I say.

"Fine, what do you want to do? Any song preference?" Soul asks and I shake my head, no, I throw on some foot undeez and Soul fiddles with the stereo.

The song starts and I think it is 'You Raise Me Up' by Josh Groban. I loved his music, Soul and I walk up to each other and Soul puts his hand hovering my back and I dip my back and he 'pushes' me a few feet away. After that I do the same to him and when the song gets to the faster or louder bit we do a switch leap and run a few steps before stopping and bend our backs so that our hands hang loosely around our feet, then we roll our backs up and face each other and mirror each others movements until the music resumes it's louder part and we start ale secondes and an illusion turn, we finish faces dangerously close together.

Then our lips close the gap and as Soul wraps his arms around my waist I wrap mine around his neck. I blush like a tomato and Soul smirks against my lips, all is soon forgotten when Soul brings me closer to him and deepens the kiss. When we pull away Soul goes wide eyed and hugs me to his chest.

"Don't leave Maka, don't run away, I have waited 7 years for this, 7 YEARS!" He sobs into my hair and I hug him back and I start to cry too.

"It's okay Soul, I will never leave again." I say and he picks me up and twirls me around, when he sets me down he pecks my lips and says,

"I wish this could last forever."

"Yeah too bad! HAHAHAHAAHAH YAHOO!" BlackStar says and we snap our heads to the door and sure Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Kid, and BlackStar are standing in the doorway.

Tsubaki and Liz are crying and Patty is laughing her ass off with BlackStar. Kid just face palms himself.

"That was SOOOO CUTE!" Tsubaki cries and BlackStar pats her back.

"Did you guys see all of that!" I squeak, I look at Soul and sure enough he is blushing as much as I am.

"Yeah I even got it on video!" BlackStar laughs and I groan.

"BlackStar you better not have put that on the internet." I warn.

"Oh I did! 25000 thousand hits already!" BlackStar cheers.

Now it was Soul and my turn to face palm.

"We even got the whole dance, it was great! YAHOO!" BlackStar yells.

"Daddy? Can you stop being so noisy!" Maddie says as she appears in the doorway, she clutches a blanket to her chest and she rubs her eye sleepily.

"Oh yes baby." BlackStar says softly going up to her and picking her up, he plants a kiss on her cheek before walking out of the room to take her back upstairs.

"Aw he is such a great dad!" I coo.

"Well it defiantly took some time but I am proud of him, he defiantly has matured. Though he still has his moments." Tsubaki giggles.

* * *

Maka yawns and I look at her, tired is written all over her face and I smile at her cuteness.

"You tired?" I ask and she nods yawning once again.

"Well lets hit the sack once BlackStar gets back and throw in a movie?" Liz suggests and we all agree.

BlackStar returns and we all cuddle up to watch The Campaign, it is hilarious! The best part was when the guy was talking with his kids at the dinner table about their secrets! Lol couldn't get better.

After the movie I look down at Maka's sleeping form and I sigh.

"Finally have everything you ever wanted now Soul?" BlackStar says and I sit up and mutter a yes while stroking Maka's hair.

We were the only ones up and we continued to chat.

"Remember when we were younger, traveling in the bus, touring, being young and immature? Those were the days, now we have families." BlackStar sighs and I nod.

"But all and all I don't regret it one bit, I have the best wife and kids anyone could imagine of." BlackStar finishes chuckling a bit.

"I am proud of how much you have matured Star, I hope to some day become as great as a husband and dad as you are." I say and BlackStar lays back down.

"You will, trust me." He says and I too lay down getting ready to sleep.

* * *

Sorry this took sooooo long to type! I have been crazy busy.

I really hope to update atleast once a weak! :l

Hope you enjoyed!

Toodles

Izzy


	8. Young Love

Hello Lovelies! I am back, sorry for the long delay :p, I have been so busy! Elise and I are glued to pintrest looking up Thespian (theatre kid/people) Problems. They are so true and funny!

Don't Own Soul Eater!

Enjoy!

Izzy!

* * *

Finally we had classes today and I was thrilled to prepare the girls for their competition this weekend. We were all of yesterday and we will work everyday this week for 5 hours!

Carly, Brianna, Kenna, Reagan, and Jaidith waited in studio 2 for their lyrical class that I would teach them but I had to tie up Maddie's hair while Tsubaki helped Kevin find his shoes.

"Hey Maka." Soul says walking into the studio, we had started to go out and I felt happy, he made me happy. Soul has matured a lot...I hope.

"Hey, I have a lyrical class to teach, Liz is teaching the green group their tap routine, Patty and Kylie are giving Kevin a hip hop private lesson, and Tsubaki is working with Maddie, Bethany, and Cady for their acro trio." I say.

"Ooh what is the number called?" Soul says.

"Lyrical is Yellow by Coldplay, Tap is Oom Pah Pah from Oliver Twist, and Acro is a Amazing Mazie from Seussical." I say.

"Wow 2 musical theatre songs, is this really what I will be listening to all this week here?" Soul says and I nod finishing Maddie's hair and shooing her upstairs to studio 3.

"Kevin, go to studio 4, Kylie and Patty are waiting." Tsubaki says handing him a water before she walks into studio 2.

"Well, I have to go teach lyrical unless you want to come with me?" I say and Soul sighs and follows me into Studio 1.

"Okay class we have a guest, Evans." I say.

"Eater." Soul cuts in and I sigh.

"HI!" The class chirps.

"Okay go into a straddle, 4 right, 4, left, repeat, 4 middle, 8 right, 8 left, repeat, middle." I say (*4=4 counts)

After that we did our dance crunches about 50 of them and then did splits and chin stands and then got working.

"Start walking in and when the music gets faster and louder dip back and walk forth emphasizing your step." I say to the girls demonstrating the step.

We worked another 2 hours before the girls left for the day and I got to work with 2 people that aren't on the team, but they will be competing. I think they could really win us something.

"Hello Jesse, Isabelle." I greet, Soul nods to them as he takes a sip from MY water bottle.

"Butthead." I say to him bluntly.

"Ugh whatever Maka." Soul sighs as he slides down the mirrored wall.

"Okay guys we will be doing a dance called Utopia, this dance is about a struggling couple, the girl is very sick with cancer and this dance is about how the world is not perfect. One of the repeated lines in the song is, "Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia.""

We listened to the song as we stretched then got down to work.

"We will start on stage and as the music starts you go into an ale `seconde, then you fan kick out of it and lyrical walk 3 steps away from each other before you turn to each other and run up grabbing each others hand. After that you chene away from each other and both butterfly kick to the ground." We practiced that a few times, but something was missing, the emotion.

"Stop, stop stop!" Soul says, he felt it to, the pair looks at us at us with fear.

"You are amazing dancers, but you lack something. Love. In class you seem so compatible, best friends, you resonate well with each other and even though you aren't partners you are in resonance. I feel it." I say.

"You need to break the barrier between best friends and lovers, for this dance you need to fool us that you love each other, and if you do show it. Maka picked you only because she thought you were the best." Soul finishes and I smile at him.

The pair is now blushing like a tomato and each take a step away from each other, very awkwardly.

But now there is something different in their eyes, a new feeling,

young love.

Something I felt a long time ago, and even though it had it's ups and downs, it was meant to be.

"Soul, it looks like what we might have looked like when we were younger." I giggle whispering into Soul's ear.

"Yeah." He breathes kissing my cheek.

"Okay let's run this thing, I expect more out of you. Good? Okay." I say shooing the pair to their sides of the room.

They preform for Soul and I once more and this time it is different. The story is so much more evident and there is pure love in their eyes.

"Good job, that is it for today, I will see you tomorrow, rest well and stay hydrated." I say shooing them out of the classroom.

"Toodles." Isabelle says her trademark goodbye and exits with Jesse.

"Oh that was probably the best class ever." I say walking up to Soul and wrapping my arms around his neck as he pulls me in by the waist.

"Yes, yes it was." He says sealing it with a kiss.

* * *

Okay so not so much soma but I got an idea for A SoulXMaka one-shot!

So yeah I hope you ENJOYED! Sorry updates have been slow and short, I am very busy and I am preparing for summer season of theatre and that is a smidge away from hell for me.

R&R

Toodles

Izzy!


	9. The Competition pt 1

Hey guys, sorry it has been a long time since I have updated this story...I haven't been getting much feedback so I don't know if I should continue or not.

Hope you Enjoy!

Don't Own Soul Eater

~Izzy

* * *

Competition Day!

"Girls, all of your hair is finally done so pack your caboodles and suitcases in the bus and get any costume bags hung in the back of the bus on the rack." Liz orders and helps Bethany with her bags.

"Jesse, help the boys get props." I say and he nods walking off.

"Can I help? I am a strong boy!?" Kevin says and I laugh.

"Next time, they have all the help they need, go see if the girls need help." I say ruffling his hair and making sure all the doors are locked up.

"Kylie do you have the bagels!" I say and Kylie appears with a box of 2 dozen bagels and everyone got 1 for breakfast.

"Good, now everyone on the bus!" I say pointing towards the door and everyone rushes out the door.

"Star, Kid, and I will meet you there, we are taking Kid's VW." Soul says kissing my cheek before I walk on the bus.

The bus finally gets moving and it is only a 2 hour drive to a Los Vegas.

"Okay my little acro girls, get changed now because, we will only have time to do your makeup. Stretch if you can too!" I order and the little girls get changed with the help of Liz and Tsubaki. Their costume were red crop top and red spanks with a feathered demi skirt and glitter on the top. Their hair was up in a bun braided up the back like everyone else but they had red feather hair pieces.

"Soul has the props right?" Liz asks and I nod.

Their props was a long red box table thing that was glittery, they each had their own moment on the box throughout the dance.

"I will have glitter in my hair for months!"' I complain.

"Glitter is like the Herpes of craft supplies." Liz says and I laugh.

We arrive and I tell all the girls to get there black, green, or white fuzzy boots and company jackets.

"Game faces girls. Heads facing forward, straight face, look at no one." Liz says and the guys walk behind the girls, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty on the sides and I am at the front of the group.

We walk in straight faced and strong, people are cheering and waving, not only because the Soul Eater band is here, because of this is the companies first appearance and they have high expectations for us.

* * *

"Mommy, I am scared, too many people!" A small voice says pulling at my shirt.

"Bethany, it will be alright. You are fabulous, that is why they want to take pictures of you." I say to my daughter, I pick her up and rest her on my hip, she clings to my neck, burying her face in my hair.

"Now Bethany, your trio is first so we have to be backstage in half an hour. When we get to our little room we are going to warm up and go on stage." I say rubbing her back.

"I am excited Mommy." She says, damn she is so adorable.

"I am too baby." I reply.

"Can Daddy hold me now?" Bethany asks and I smile, kissing her cheek before handing her over to Kid.

"I LOVE YOU DADDY!" Bethany yells hugging Kid.

"I love you too squirt." He says smiling.

* * *

We made it to a hallway that we were allowed to get ready in and we set up the costume rack in one corner, makeup and hair caboodles in the other. and then all their junk they bring with them was along the wall near the costumes.

"Okay acro, have Carly's mom do your makeup and as soon as your done you need to stretch so we can get backstage!" I say clapping my hands together.

Within 15 minutes makeup was done and the girls were walking...well cartwheeling down the hallway with Soul and I close behind them.

"Girls be careful." I say and they nod their heads promptly before doing cartwheels again, I roll my eyes. Luckily we were right near the stage door.

"Girls give me your jackets, Soul will roll on your box, okay?" I say and they nod handing me their company jackets.

Then I noticed while the girls were waiting they all had joined hands and with bowed heads Maddie said a few words before the break to go onstage.

When the music started the girls did a jazz walk onstage and acted like they were gossiping. Then they got into there flips in tricks. At the point where the song goes, "I vowed I would have the CAKE!" Maddie jumps on the box and does a small cha cha before doing a stag and a aerial off the box.

The songs finally ends and they put there hands behind there backs and skipped off stage.

"You did great!" I said picking up Cady, while Soul picked up Maddie and Bethany.

Out in the hallway we all group hugged and carried the girls back to their parents.

Cady was on Soul's shoulders, Bethany and Maddie were in Soul's arms like footballs!

"Soul CAREFUL!" I say as he runs off.

"Onward my trusty steed!" Cady yells.

Man this is what I live for!

* * *

Sorry that was short but I got this awesome one shot idea so yeah!

Please review it would help me a lot

Hopefully pt. 2 of this chapter will be out by next Friday! :p

Hope you Enjoyed!

R&R

Toodles

~Izzy


	10. The Only Exception

Hey guys this chapter hopefully will be a long one! I haven't been very encouraged to write lately because of I feel like no one reads my stories, just Elise's! She has 101 reviews and I have what?! 9!? I am the one in honors! Sorry for my rant I am just lost right now :p I want to start a new story but I can only handle 2 at a time! :'( I really want to finish this story first! Then I can make the prequel of this story which is set in the future. I will have that description at the end of the chapter so ya!

Don't Own Soul Eater

Enjoy!  
~Izzy

* * *

We left the competition very happy, 3 1st place awards, and 1 2nd place award! We finished the night with swimming at the hotel and left early the next morning.

* * *

I got up and woke up Kylie before getting dressed in grey harem pants with black zippers and a black sports bra with silver rhinestones here and there. I threw on a black beanie and kept my hair down. I didn't even bother putting on shoes. I took one last look in the mirror, I frowned at what I saw. The same old boring ash blonde hair and green eyes I saw in the mirror everyday. It looked like I hadn't changed since high school. Stepping into the cold as ice hallway I decided to throw on some socks. I chose a pair that would match my symmetrical outfit, Kid would be very proud.

After writing a quick note to the red head in the room a few feet away, I walked downstairs and started stretching in studio 3.

I warmed up before stretching by dancing to Radioactive, it was important to warm up your body so that you didn't pull a muscle, which I used to have a major habit of.

I heard a little bing from my phone and I picked up the object to see that I received a text from Soul.

_Hey can I drop by in 15 min?_

I replied

_Sure i'm in studio 3. :)_

_k~Soul_

I smiled to myself and started to stretch, my mom used to say that I should be a contortionist when I am older. I was naturally flexible so people were always in awe at it. I won the talent show at my old school from pre-k through 5th grade. That was before I moved to the scorching hot Death City.

* * *

I walked into the studio and prepared to go up stairs and see Maka. Smiling to myself I walked up the stairs and made my way down the wide hallways towards studio 3.

Quietly opening the door I peek in to see Maka dancing to The Only Exception. It was a beautiful dance... (Bold= Soul's thoughts) (italics=lyrics)

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_  
_And my momma swore that She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_  
_But darling, you are the only exception_

_**We were young, I remember the first time I saw Maka dance. From that moment she captivated me. The emotion she put in her dance was...indescribable. The emotion I fell in love with.**  
_

_You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception_  
_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face_  
_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable distance_

**_Then there was our first kiss, confusing, passionate, and utterly beautiful. The memory that I have come to love and cherish._**

_And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_  
_But you are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception_  
_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_

**_She was a crazy teenage girl, with a one in a lifetime chance. I walked into that room at the airport thinking that she was any ordinary girl, boy was I wrong. Out lives soon became tangled and entwined with one another's, lost in a path in which we could not find our way out._**

_Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh_  
_You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception_  
_And I'm on my way to believing_

_**She didn't really believe in love at that time, but 7 years later, there is a different feeling. We still may be confused and awkward but it is the beginning of something beautiful. **  
_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

_**I'm happy to be her only exception.**  
_

* * *

I finish dancing and I hear someone clapping behind me, I jump, startled, and turn around to see Soul.

"Oh god Soul you scared me!" I say rushing up to him, engulfing him in a hug. He wraps his strong arms around me and I breath in his scent. Smelled like cinnamon and a bit of mint?

"You smell good! Hahaha." I laugh and he gives me a toothy grin.

"And you are wearing cool pants." Soul says lightly tapping my nose with his finger.

"Would you like to try them on?!" I say in a funny voice.

"Um I dont think they would fit!" Soul says backing away, his arms up in surrender.

"Come with me!" I say dragging him to the mini dancewear store we have downstairs, I grab the same sportsbra i'm wearing and pants, I shove them at him.

"Now go change! I have to get my camera." I say pushing him into the bathroom.

"Wait! What?!" He says and I laugh, closing the door and rushing to my desk where my camera is.

I hold it behind my back as Soul comes out, looking ridiculous as ever. The pants looked fine, but the sports bra was just so bad!

I quickly take the camera from out behind my back and snap a few pics. As soon as he realizes what is going on he runs into studio one to get away, luckily I get in before he closes the door. I back him into a wall and I smirk at his face.

"One more picture of you and me together?" I say with a puppy dog face.

"No." He says taking a step forward, in that moment I try to take a step back, I slip and fall on my back. Soul trips and falls as well...

.

..

.

.

.

right on top of me. His hands pin my wrists to the floor and he smirks at my face. Then he plants one on me.

It was slow at first and I close my eyes and respond. Soul's lips are hungry against mine and he releases my wrists and I tangle my hands in his fluffy white hair. He lightly nips at bottom lip and I gasp, giving him an entrance.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAA YAHOOO!" A shout is heard from near the door and we pull away quickly and scramble away from each other, faces red as roses.

"I got it all on camera too! YAHOO!" BlackStar yells and I growl at him.

"Your kids better not be here." Soul says.

"They aren't, they have Cady's birthday party today." BlackStar says and Soul sighs.

BlackStar exits the room and Soul pulls me up from the ground, I quickly pin him to the nearest wall.

"You owe me a new camera since I dropped mine." I whisper in his ear and give him a quick peck on the lips before heading out the door to make sure Kylie was awake.

Just as I expected, she wasn't.

"KYLIE WAKE UP!" I yell and she bolts up like lightning.

"I'm up, I'm up!" She says groggily.

"Get dressed, the girls and us are going to the hospital for that charity event. We will be preforming for the kids then the elderly that are hospitalized. You better have a routine." I say and she nods.

"I packed the costumes last night." Kylie says and I nod.

"Tsubaki's cousin is coming and he is your age." I smirk at her and she looks away.

"Yeah, I know. He was here last night, Tsubaki made me meet him!" She blushes and I laugh slightly.

"Good, good. Well we have to leave in an hour the girls should be here in 45 minutes. Go get your makeup done and I still have to do that too." I say walking out of the room.

* * *

I am ending the chapter at an awkward time, sorry. The next chapter will hopefully be longer. Now I will be doing a poll for the story after this story, I have about 3-4 chapters left hopefully. :)

Rocking Their World ~ Aubree only wanted to get through high school with no drama. Of course fate wouldn't let that happen, especially when her favorite band starts attending the very academy that she goes to. Finn hated 2 things. Dancers and school. Dancers were always a distraction to his band's performance, school, he was famous, he didn't need it. All he wanted was to get back on tour. But who was that girl that danced a lonely dance in the auditorium everyday after school. And why did he happen to run into her everywhere. On top of it he has to take dance lessons. Would he survive to see his next tour? Along with his band members, Owen and Carson they get tied into the world of high school and all the chaos that comes with it. Will Aubree and her friends Katie and Karoline get their dream job? (summary sucks, yes I know :p)

On A Mountainside~ They all lived on a mountainside in big modern mansions, it was like a little village. They knew each other since they were young. But who is the mysterious family that just moved in down the street?( Includes Tsubaki's family, BlackStar lives with Sid and Nygus, Kid lives with his father, Liz, and Patty. Soul's Family. Maka and her parents. Kim and Jackie live with Jackie's parents as adopted sisters.

SO yeah sorry the summaries sucks :p

Hope you enjoyed and sorry for the lack of updates.

Please vote down below for the story you want!  
R&R

Toodles

~Izzy


	11. A new Chapter in Our Lives

Okay so this chapter is something new for me, I got a review and I wasn't sure if I should follow through but after some thinking I have decided.

I do not own Soul Eater ;_;

Enjoy!

~Izzy

* * *

2 weeks later...

I woke up with a major headache but quickly dismissed it. I have been so bust and we are supposed to be having brunch with everyone today in celebration of Kylie deciding to go on So You Think You Can Dance. They were finally having auditions in Death City.

I went to my closet and got out some sweatpants and a hoodie. I wasn't feeling so great I threw on some uggs and put my hair in a messy side braid before walking into the living room.

"Um Mom? Aren't we supposed to dress nice for brunch?" Kylie asks in the living room. She is clad in a white lace shirt, denim shorts, sunglasses, and hot pink vans with her hair curled lightly.

"Hun, I am not feeling good today so I am going to pass on dressing nice. Let's get going." I say grabbing my keys and heading out the door.

We make our way to Kid's mansion and go around the back to his giant and symmetrical yard.

"Hey Maka, ever heard of dressing nice for breakfast!" BlackStar says and I glare at him, he instantly shuts up.

"BlackStar! Don't bother Maka!" Tsubaki scolds.

"Hi Miss Maaaka!" Kevin says walking up to me, I pick him up and twirl him around before setting him down and clutching my stomach.

"Maka, are you o- Maka!?" Liz says as I run off to the bathroom. I run through the back door to the nearest bathroom. I make it just in time to empty out my stomach into the toilet.

"Maka, are you okay?" Soul says walking in. I puke on more time before feeling slightly better. I wipe my mouth with a tissue before sitting up.

Soul holds my braid out of the way in case I puke again.

"Maka how long has it been since the competition?" Soul asks and I think for a minute before my eyes goes wide.

"2-3 weeks maybe?" I say my eyes start to fill with tears.

"It's okay Maka. Liz and Tsubaki already have kids, your 27, we are all adults. I won't leave you. Now do we need to see Stein?" Soul says rubbing my back. I nod.

"Get cleaned up and I will let them know we have to make a short trip to Stein's. Meet me out front." Soul orders and I nod again. I stand up and look at myself in the mirror. My eyes slightly puffy and my nose is a little red. After about a moment more I turned off the light and walked out of the perfectly symmetrical bathroom.

I wait outside my car waiting for Soul to appear from the back gate. He appears a few seconds later and runs up to me.

"I told them we had to go to the store real fast, so let's get going." Soul says going around the front of my red BMW and hopping in the drivers seat.

"You know I can drive." I say.

"Yes, and you're not feeling well. Just relax Maka." Soul says as he pulls out of the long drive way.

We made our way to Stein's quirky lab. It hadn't changed a bit in 7 years. We walk up to the door, Soul and I press our fingerprints into a machine and then we are given access to ring the doorbell.

"Soul, Maka. What brings you here." Stein says and I turn a little red in the face.

Soul gives Stein a look and he nods before letting us in.

"Go see Marie." Stein directs to me and I leave Soul to see Marie. Apparently since I had left Stein had gotten married to Marie. It was good for the both of them.

"Maka, what brings you here?" Marie asks.

"Um at the competition 2-3 weeks ago Soul and I..." I trail off and she smiles.

"Serious Maka! OMG! YAY! I am so happy! So I assume you experienced morning sickness?" Marie says and I nod my head.

* * *

15 minutes later I come out with Marie and Marie defiantly looks a lot more excited about this than I am.

"POSITIVE!" She yells running up to Soul and Stein, hugging them.

"Maka." Soul says walking up to me.

"S-Soul." I stutter, choking on my tears.

"It's okay I am not leaving." He says hugging me, rubbing circles on my back.

"B-but I am n-not ready for th-this. H-how will the g-gang react. What about p-papa and m-mama." I say letting the tears fall.

"Everything will be fine. We will get through this." Soul says.

"AW! THIS IS SO CUTE!" Marie yells.

"Way to ruin the moment." Stein says.

"Aw Stein why can't we have kids!" Marie complains.

"We will talk. Well congrats guys, have a nice day. Bye." Stein says pushing us out of his lab.

"Wow what a nice guy." Soul mutters sarcastically.

"Wanna tell them?" I ask and Soul nods, smiling.

"I couldn't be happier." Soul says putting his arms around me, I smile at him.

* * *

"What took so long?" Liz says as we approach the group.

"Well about that." Soul says.

"Soul, do we have to!?" I say.

"Not if you don't want to." He says looking down at me with comforting eyes.

"What is going on! YOUR GOD DEMANDS!" BlackStar yells.

"Um guys, well you might want to sit down, especially Tsubaki." I say.

After they all take seats with the kids in the pool, distracted with themselves so the convo shouldn't bother them.

"Maka...well she is...pregnant...and I am the father." Soul says, we both look at everyone with red faces.

"WHAT! SOUL IS A DADDY!" Patty yells clamping her hand over her mouth.

"I can't believe this! Maka I am so happy! Congrats!" Liz says getting up and giving me a hug.

"Maka! Oh you are going to have a little girl! She can dance and be as great as you! Oh this is so exciting! Congrats!" Tsubaki says hugging me. All the girls and I have a group hug and shed a few tears before we all regain our selves. Kid and BlackStar fist pump Soul and give him a bro hug they say a few words to each other.

"So how far along?" Tsubaki asks.

"3 weeks." I say.

This will be a long adventure.

* * *

Ok so I am very nervous about this, you can vote in reviews whether she stays pregnant or I re-do the chapter and she doesn't become preggs. Sorry this update took so long I had to think on this one a lot.

Since I really don't know how to write about this kind of stuff I probs will time skip to baby shower plans, baby shower, pregnancy, post pregnancy.

I also made a mistake when I explained the story after this. (Rocking Their World) It is a trilogy not a prequel, I didn't think about that so ya sorry. :P

You can still vote for which story you want!

Hope you enjoyed! :)  
R&R

Toodles

~Izzy


	12. Sorry I suck eggs

Sorry guys it has nearly been a month since I have updated my stories and I suck eggs yes I know.

Theatre has been way to crazy to do anything sorry :[

I will update my stories after I finish my 2 shot Quest and if you haven't read that go read it and leave a review, reviews keep me motivated to type :l

For Rocking His World we will have a name contest for Maka's baby girl.

So go review your name :) Also appearance and personality.

Sorry for being sucky! :(

~Izzy

Toodles!


	13. The proposal

Okay guys this will be the last chap. Because I want to get another story started! Don't worry though it will have a good ending and I may make a 3rd story for this of the next gen. somewhere in the near future.

So yeah!

Don't Own SE ;_;

Enjoy!

~Izzy

* * *

"Oh god." I mutter burying my face in my hands.

"What is it Soul?" BlackStar asks as we were going to record a new song.

"We have a concert on the day of Maka's due date and I can't get out of it!" I say.

"Don't worry man, Maka will be fine. She has the girls and Kylie."

"BUT IT'S MY CHILD BEING BORN!" I yell.

"Sorry dude. We will bolt outta there as soon as the concert ends. You got the ring for the baby shower?" He asks and I nod. I was a nervous reck. I had to record this song with Star and race to the baby shower in a penthouse on the other side of the city.

"Okay, let's just finish this and get the hell out of here." I mutter as I walk into the stuffy recording studio with the bluenette.

* * *

"Where is he!" I say rushing around the penthouse greeting guests and making sure everything was in order.

"Maka, calm down! Let me take care of things, enjoy yourself! Don't stress unless you want her comin out!" Liz says patting my growing stomach.

"It's so big, I can't help but feel like there are two in there." I say and Tsubaki walks up to us. We didn't know if we were having one or two yet.

"I know right!" Tsubaki says chuckling slightly. She kneels next to my stomach and pecks it.

"Hurry up and get outta there so we can dress you up and teach you how to dance!" She says and I smile at my best friends.

"Okay guys present time!" Patty announces and everyone finds a place to sit.

"Hurry up Soul." I mutter taking my seat.

After about 25 minutes to figures burst out of the elevator.

"It's about time!" Liz scolds and they stand up sheepishly, walking over to where we sat.

* * *

"Sorry Maka, but before we continue I have something I need to tell you." I say walking over to my beautiful girlfriend.

"Soul?" She says quietly.

I get on one knee and take one of her hands while I grab the small crimson velvet box from my pocket.

"I have loved you since I set eyes on you, you changed me as a person for the better and I don't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone but you. Maka Albarn, will you marry me?" I say looking into her eyes. She puts a hand over her mouth and tears well her eyes.

"YES!" She says pulling me up and hugging me. I giggle and touch her stomach.

"Oh and Maka."

"Yes?"

"Stein called...were having twins." I say and her eyes go wide, then they soften and her lips break into a smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She says and a few happy tears go down her face.

* * *

**July 15 2014**

I see my two beautiful babies Berlyyn and Bella being rolled down the isle in a white wagon being pulled by Bethany who is now almost 4 years old. Maddie was right behind her as the flower girl and Kevin, the ring bearer. (Is that how you spell it?) The girls wore red with black and white hair flowers and Kevin wore a suit with a red tie.

Next came Tsubaki and Blackstar, our maid and man of honor. Next came Liz and Kid and after that Patty and her boyfriend Crona. He was a part of the wdding because Kid insisted on there being an even amount of bridesmaids and groomsmen.

They all took their places near the alter and the doors opened revealing Maka and her red headed father. Both Berlynn and Bella ended up with red hair, my red eyes, and Maka's silky skin. They weren't identical though, Berlynn had her mother's large eyes where as Bella had mine.

Maka waltzed down the isle like a fairy and tears pricked my eyes. What I had wanted all these years was finally here, my great friends and family, my kids, my wife, my career. I was so fortunate for all of it.

Maka took her place across from me and I leaned over and whispered in her ear,

"You rock my world." I smirk and set my eyes on the lovely sight in front of me.

* * *

Fin.

Sorry it is kinda short! I will hopefully make the last book of this series one day though. I loved this story so much from the first book to this one. I have also grown so much in my writing and I am so thankful for everyone who read this story.

I hope you enjoyed!

R&R

Toodles

~Izzy

*The next story will be called Go Figure that has an Ice Skate AU!

Here is a preview for that my pregnant dinosaurs.

* * *

I arrived at work and sighed. Another day. My father Spirit Albarn owned a rink called Go Figure, Death City's most famous ice skating rink. He ran the hockey team there that was an extremely big thing in my town. The ever so "amazing" Soul Eater was on the team. Not only was there Hockey but my father's new wife Blair ran the figure skating team. My mother was a famous skating prodigy so it would be logical I skated to though she traveled the world alone, but no, since she left my father has become abusive and so is my step brother Eric. He also plays on the hockey team.

No, I am stuck in the food court. Cleaning. Sharpening skates. Everything in between.

I was a prodigy though, I could skate like no other girl on the figure skating team. The hockey players were also trained a bit in figure skating for grace and balance on the ice. Oh what a funny sight it was.

"Ice, shithead." My brother spits at me. Him, BlackStar, Kid, and Soul, the star players were in FS (firgure skating) practice.

"Aw, you fall on your butt again!" I say mockingly.

"Oh so help me god!" He yells trying to throw a punch over the counter but I ducked, grabbed ice and threw it at him.

"Oh yeah and Eater, your turn for the Zamboni." I say, the guys take turn because they got in trouble last month.

"Damn it." He mutters. They walk off and I return to work. I was planning to skate after Soul left. This happened every time he did the Zamboni, he always left the Zamboni door unlocked on accident and I would skate, clean the ice, and leave. Stupid boy.

* * *

I change into leggings, a shirt, and a northface, grab my skates and enter the rink. I think Soul would have left by now. I put on Brave by Josh Groban and work on my self choreographed routine that no one knew about. I was thinking about independently signing up for a comp. (Idk what skaters call competitions I am a dancer so I don't really know this stuff )

I glide around the rink when I hear,

"WHO THE HELL IS ON THE ICE!" Oh shit. Soul didn't leave.

I stop abruptly and turn around, facing him.

"Why the hell are you skating! I just smoothed the ice!" He yells.

"Sorry,"

"Sorry? SORRY? That's all you can say!" He rages and I skate up to him.

"Calm your tits, I know how to use a Zamboni, if you didn't notice I do everything here. I will clean it when I am done." I say, he grunts throw the keys at me and leaves.

Well shit.

* * *

So yeah that's the preview for Go Figure!


End file.
